


Broken

by Nagiru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Not a set timeline I suppose, angst I guess?, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all broken. They might be light or dark, but in the end, who wasn't broken?</p>
<p>Ventus first saw Vanitas as someone who was hurt beyond help. Then, he started to wish to help him... For the best and worst of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who's showing any interest in it! Thank you for giving Broken a try~
> 
> So - this... was not what I had in mind when I began, just to warn you. I first began because I wanted to try to write something different from my usual writing. And then it ended up slightly more angsty than I wished for, and the writing was exactly what I always use. Yup. Not what I had in mind.  
> Anyway, this is basically Ventus wondering a lot about Vanitas. And himself, a little bit further. I don't even know, exactly. Maybe I'll write Van's take on Ventus, later. I'm not sure.
> 
> Hope you like it?

**They were all broken.**

 

The golden eyes that stared at Ventus were unblinking and dark ones, and so empty they hurt. Hurt Ventus, because he _knew_ that this boy… This dark, hidden boy… He _must_ be hurting, too, because no person that is not hurting have eyes so empty and cold. Eyes that could freeze someone just by staring at them.

Ventus wished he could do something for him. This boy — what was his name? Vance? Van… Van-something… _Van_ was someone he fought against, and he didn’t regret that much; what he regretted was that Van would hurt so much he would come to this. Come to this arrogant, unloving person who said friends were unnecessary.

Ventus wished he could be his friend. Show him that friends weren’t bad. That friends were wonderful things that could warm one’s heart. That smiling was a great way to forget one’s own hurt. That, sometimes, all one needed was… Was what he didn’t even know if he had, anymore — another reason for his wish to reach out for Van.

Yes, Ventus knew friendship. Knew caring for someone so much you wanted to tell them everything that happened to you — the good and the bad —, knew what was to be so happy you would smile for no reason at all…

But he also knew loneliness. He knew of being insecure, and fearful, and scared of accepting a helping hand. He knew that friends were wonderful only while they _were there_. Knew that, sometimes… Things happened. Things like being possessed by a dark force, or being betrayed… Or being too much of a coward to do what you knew you should do.

When he extended that hand, in the end, knowing that Van — _Vanitas_ — was _him_ , that he was _his darkness_ … Ventus didn’t wish only to heal him, to be honest. He shouldn’t, theoretically speaking, feel these selfish feelings — but he did, anyway. Yes, he understood that Vanitas was dark and hurt and hopelessness made into a person, knew he was all that he should abhor, knew he was all things “rotten” of a person… And yes, he wanted to befriend him to show him a way out. But it wasn’t just that. Ventus wanted to befriend Vanitas…

Because he felt helpless, himself. Because he was scared that Aqua and Terra wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore, and he wanted to have at least _one person_ by his side. And that was an awful — _selfish_ — reason, but it was also _true_.

Maybe Vanitas was darkness and Ventus was light… But Vanitas could be saved yet. And Ventus — well, he could be beyond saving, just as well.

Because, in the end…

**_They were all broken._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well, for anyone who read it to the end, thank you very much.  
> I ask forgiviness for any possible mispelling I may have done; I'm not a native English speaker and I never have anyone read it before I post my stories, so...  
> Anyway. Hope you have liked it. If you think there is anything that could be made better, well, let me know?  
> ... Well. Thank you, again, for those who read.


End file.
